grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
No Strings Attached/Gallery
This is a collection of images from the episode No Strings Attached. Gallery Laney banging on the bathroom door.jpg Laney tells Kon they end to practice.jpg Kon is not playing with the tiny soaps.jpg Corey busts in all happy and junk.jpg Corey tells Kin and Laney about The Bubble Bunch Band.jpg Kin and Laney have no idea what The Bubble Bunch Band is.jpg Corey tells them who The Bubble Bunch Band is.jpg The poster with Captain Carney and Carney Kid.jpg The Bubble Bunch Band is also on the poster.jpg Corey is unhappy that they don't know who The Bubble Bunch Band is.jpg Kon breaks the fourth wall.jpg Trina busts in and gives Corey lip about The Bubble Bunch Band.jpg Mina comes in too looking very menacing toward them.jpg They get into their own little fist fight.jpg Corey owns Trina about The Bubble Bunch Band.jpg Kon is in the bathroom.jpg Trina causes a freeze frame.jpg Trina's freeze frame.jpg Corey is being happy to her.jpg Lightbulb heads.jpg Trina vows to destroy The Bubble Bunch Band.jpg Corey vows to thank The Bubble Bunch Band.jpg Kin and Laney can't believe in them.jpg Kin just Mehs it off.jpg Kon breaks the fourth wall again.jpg Trina thinking of how to destroy the bubble bunch.jpg Trina talks about how much she'd like to see Corey's band die.jpg Mina asks her why she hates puppets so much.jpg Trina tells her about her secret fear of puppets.jpg Trina begins the creepy childhood flashback.jpg Brainal run in.jpg Brainal rub out.jpg Trina in her creepy childhood ruining flashback.jpg Pretty puppets.jpg Trina tries to grab the pretty puppets.jpg The shelf falls down.jpg Trina covered in boxes.jpg Trina hugging her pretty puppet.jpg The scary puppet comes up.jpg Scary Magician Puppet.jpg Trina runs away in fear of the scary magician puppet.jpg Scary Clown Puppet.jpg Trina is so scared of the puppets.jpg Trina ask for help from her pretty puppet.jpg Trina's pretty puppet is actually another scary puppet.jpg Dramatic lightning shot.jpg Trina's fear of puppets commences as her childhood is ruined and she is mentally scarred with such innocent eyes.jpg Trina shrieks in fear as her childhood dies.jpg Trina is still haunted by these disturbing memories.jpg Captain Carney comes up.jpg Grojband at a little kids show.jpg Captain Carney listens for a sound with his telescope.jpg It's the bubble bunch band!.jpg Bubble bunch band yeah!.jpg Captain Carney sure is happy.jpg Captain Carney, Kin, and Kon.jpg Captain Carney, Corey, and Laney.jpg Captain Carney bonks Corey on the head with a cane.jpg Captain Carney gets off stage.jpg The Bubble Bunch Band Comes up on Stage.jpg The Bubble Bunch Band starts singing.jpg Yousief Yellow.jpg Three bubble bunch band members singing.jpg The whole crew of the bubble bunch band is togetehr.jpg Corey is glazed to see his childhood band.jpg It brings a sparkle to his eyes.jpg Corey is glad that Bobby Blue hasn't aged a bit.jpg Happy Bobby Blue is singing and playing with his maracas.jpg Dying Bobby Blue.jpg Corey is big and grinning.jpg He gets slightly horrified.jpg He is in ginormous shock of EVIL!!!.jpg Bobby Blunder.jpg Hi Randy Red.jpg Head Explosion of Randy Red.jpg Melting Gary Green and Yousief Yellow.jpg Corey is is horror while Kin, Kon, and Laney like what they see.jpg Oh No Fo Co!.jpg How can they still be playing after all of this?.jpg The Bubble Bunch Death.jpg Evil Trina behind the curtain.jpg She melted Corey's inspirtsrion.jpg Mina says something annoying to Trina.jpg Mina has frazzled up hair.jpg Trina shrieks in Randy Red fear.jpg Trina takes out a fire extinguisher.jpg Trina blasts Mina with the fire extinguisher.jpg Carney Kid and the pile of exploded puppets.jpg The puppets are all blown up.jpg Captain Carney is unhappy.jpg Captain Carney with a droopy mustache.jpg Captain Carney blowing bubbles.jpg But you kids don't end that story.jpg Kin and Kon are disappointed that they don't get to hear a bloody gorey story from Captain Carney.jpg Corey promised to replace The Bubble Bunch Band.jpg Captain Carney talks to Grojband.jpg Corey thinks.jpg Corey and Captain Carney shake their hands and have a deal.jpg Poster for Grojband as the new band.jpg Corey talks to the rest of the band about being a puppet band.jpg LCCFWTBAPB.jpg HLWGOONWTWCF.jpg LACHTGTBAPB.jpg Waiting for the puppets.jpg Opening the boxes with their puppets.jpg Kin and Kon can't figure out which puppet is which.jpg Kin and Kon's puppets.jpg Laney and her puppet.jpg TBDSTGM.jpg LABTCTTDBHATP.jpg Dude Puppet.jpg TPHRIR.jpg BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.jpg Will I get burned again?.jpg Trina and her sock.jpg Trina and an exploding green thing.jpg Evil acid holding Trina.jpg Mina says something annoying and obvious.jpg Shut up Mina.jpg The band in house suits.jpg The puppet band.jpg Kon's puppet hitting itself.jpg Kon's hitting himself.jpg Kin's puppet picking his nose.jpg The children laughing.jpg LIAAGB.jpg Puppet Band plays a song.jpg Looks like the puppet band is great.jpg TAMWTFTC.jpg TMAMITC.jpg No Strings Attached.1.jpg No Strings Attached.2.jpg No Strings Atttached.3.jpg No Strings Attached.4.jpg No Strings Attached.5.jpg No Strings Attached.6.jpg No Strings Attached.7.jpg No Strings Attached.8.jpg No Strings Attached.9.jpg No Strings Attached.10.jpg No Strings Attached.11.jpg No Strings Attached.12.jpg No Strings Attached.13.jpg No Strings Attached.14.jpg Trina's a big fat liar.jpg No more milk for Mina.jpg bhcidebhcwdihwdbci.jpg Glory Riffin.jpg This is heaps of fun.jpg You've got to sing a new song.jpg I'm actually here.jpg HOWDY HO!!!.jpg Goodbye you guys.jpg The puppet Grojband is introduced.jpg Confused kids.jpg We forgot the lyrics again.jpg COREYO OF RIFFINO FLIPS HIS LIPS.jpg Puppet Corey talks.jpg Laney gets mad at him.jpg Corey tells at a dude.jpg Puppet Kin says something HORRIFIC.jpg Angry Puppet Kin.jpg This kills Puppet Corey.jpg Confused Kids.jpg We might have a mutiny on our hands Carney Kid.jpg BIG BUFF CARNEY KID.jpg The whole puppet band argues.jpg Something ain't right down there.jpg GIVE ME THAT!!!.jpg Make blamo!.jpg Puppet Grojband fighting.jpg THE PUPPET BAND EXPLODES!!!.jpg The children covered in goo.jpg Puppet Corey's Head Explodes.jpg Puppet Laney's Head Explodes.jpg Puppet Kon Explodes.jpg Pouring goo!.jpg Laney Penn: What was that?.jpg Look at the mess made in front of Corey.jpg Crying goo covered boys.jpg Crying goo covered girl.jpg Corey looking up at "T!!!".jpg BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Aw, thanks Trina!.jpg I was talking to me.jpg Corey ain't to grin worthy after seeing what Trina did.jpg I don't know what in Sam Hill happened out there.jpg imagegjfjcggcj.jpg imagedgjchjjchhvjjhv.jpg Goo transition.jpg imagedgdjtcyiify.jpg Locked in the building.jpg Things are about to get scary.jpg A creepy shadow swoops by.jpg Trina trying to act brave.jpg A creepy Kon shadow walks by.jpg PUPPETS ARE NOT A JOKE MINA!!!.jpg Trina squeezes Mina in fear.jpg What's in there?.jpg It's a Corey puppet.jpg Trina is going nuts over pups.jpg Puppet Corey attacks Mina.jpg Paralyzed in fear Trina.jpg SKREEEACH!!!.jpg Trina running.jpg Zombie Kin Puppet.jpg Reveeeeenge!!!.jpg Trina is terrified.jpg blariridjdjjdjdjdjsjgh!!!!!!.jpg Trina running through Hell.jpg Demonic Kon Puppet.jpg Trina is in HORROR!!!.jpg No Strings Attached.png Scary dude puppet.jpg I'm not a dude ... I mean REVENGE!!!.jpg I mean ... REVENGE!!!.jpg Trina is surrounded by hellish puppets.jpg SCREAMING JN THE DARKNESS!!!.jpg Blasting up on the green.jpg Trina in FEAR DIARY MODE!!!.jpg Flaming green fear.jpg Geysers of green goo.jpg Trina is so paranoid.jpg Horrified Trina.jpg Trina in some deep goo.jpg Corey catches the diary.jpg Corey is happy dappy.jpg The puppets are toast.jpg Corey has a backup plan.jpg CCISHAPPY!!!.jpg The songo beginso.jpg Corey dashing from the pups.jpg Two heads are better than one.jpg Banjo Corye.jpg STRAICHT INTO HEEEEEEEEEEE.jpg CK!!!.jpg Sing it with me!!!.jpg The childs join in and sing!.jpg Kin and Laney happy.jpg Kon zings up.jpg Perfect Censorship.jpg And this can happen to YOU!!!.jpg Great job you guys!!!.jpg Grojband Puppet Poster.jpg I'll just grow a beard.jpg Thanks Captain Carney.jpg Corey tell his final thought (No strings Attached(.jpg Corey tells his final thought (No Strings Attached).jpg You could have used those for lyrics (No Strings Attached).jpg "Mechanical".jpg Tfcoe(NSA).jpg The episode No strings Attached ends.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries